Tomorrow
by hotchrockette
Summary: revised after noticing some errors


_Tomorrow I'm gonna leave here_  
_I'm gonna let you go and walk away like every day I said I would_  
_And tomorrow, I'm gonna listen_  
_To that voice of reason inside my head telling me that we're no good_

he got up from his spot not really wanting to go; Haley had told him 5 minutes he would take it, anything is better than nothing. Looking at his watch he realize that was close 2 and a half hours ago he needed to go so all partys can get some sleep he pulled the covers over his son kissed his forehead and whispered a sad "good night, Buddy" he wasn't expecting a reply but a small "night daddy" was all he needed to heal what was left of remains of his heart. Walking down the stairs he could hear Jessica on her patio on the phone as he walked in to the living room he saw Haley a sleep in front of the t.v. he stopped for a minute and stared it was like if his memory went on a replay. When they were together she used to wait up for him but would end up falling asleep on the couch and he would move her to their bed after he changed and checked on Jack. 'that's not my job anymore' he thought sarcastically; he took the blanket from the back of the couch and covered her up as he took the remote to turn off the TV, he heard a small moan followed by "please Aaron don't go stay" turning his head he saw those eyes he loves so much staring at him pleading . His head was raging with his heart he is still her husband but for how long.

_[Chorus:]_  
_But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time_  
_Rock you strong in these arms of mine_  
_Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow_  
_We're like fire and gasoline_  
_I'm no good for you_  
_You're no good for me_  
_We only bring each other tears and sorrow_  
_But tonight, I'm gonna love you like there's no tomorrow_

He nodded picked her up like he used to, carried her up the stairs and laid her on the bed thankful that jack was in Jessica's room he just meant to lay with her till she fell asleep again, but as he was laying her down on the bed her hold that was around his neck tightened _"please Aaron I need you, I miss you."_ She cried he dipped his head so their foreheads were together "_I miss you too." _He said. She brought her lips to his and his strength just shattered his heart was kicking his minds ass and he just let go. Deepening the kiss his hands started to make their way up the tank top she was wearing. She had one hand playing with his hair at the nape of his neck while the other was pushing his shirt off his shoulders. He sat up ditched his under shirt as she ditched her night pants he sat there for a bet looking down at her he realized that this would most likely not happen again so he was going to take what he could get. They both removed the rest of their clothing and for her it was like the first time he was so attentive to her needs then he went for the kill and slid in waiting for her to adjust to him it had been a while since they had sex actually the last time was just before the Tobias Hankel case. They meet each other with the same intensity as like time was ending. Every thrust at first was gentle but her cries broke what little brain he had left and his paced picked up as did she. Bringing them both to the point of absolution she crawled up against him and fell asleep, his last thought before he put his arm around her went to sleep himself was _'enjoy that cause tomorrow you won't get to'_.

_Tomorrow I'll be stronger_  
_I'm not gonna break down and call you up when my heart cries out for you_  
_And tomorrow, you won't believe it,_  
_But when I pass your house,_  
_I won't stop no matter how bad I want to_

As with everything no matter what's happening in his life his phone rings and just like always he is out the door but not before giving her a kiss and then checking on Jack before walking out the door. Sitting in his car at the red-light he realized that last night was a moment of weakness for both of them. He is still getting a divorce anything that had happened the night before was just a cry for help from both of them it reminded him that his job was pushed to the fore front for a reason which he can't figure out and she won't understand. He knows the only time he will go back to that house is when it's his weekends with Jack, he won't have those moments of weakness anymore he can't.

_[Chorus:]_  
_But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time_  
_Rock you strong in these arms of mine_  
_Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow_  
_We're like fire and gasoline_  
_I'm no good for you_  
_You're no good for me_  
_We only bring each other tears and sorrow_  
_But tonight, I'm gonna love you like there's no tomorrow_

_Baby when we're good, you know we're great_  
_But there's too much bad for us to think that there's anything worth trying to save_

A part of him small part albeit thought that event though she still wanted the divorce that she might change her mind but when he got handed the papers what was left of his heart is now gone he got to his car without breaking down when he got a voice mail from her saying that she was sorry that it had to go down like it did but as much as she loves him and their night together meant a lot, but it reminded her that nothing has changed he is still with the BAU, he will always be. She promised that he could see Jack whenever he wanted but this was happening that it was for the best for everyone involved.

_[Chorus:]_  
_But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time_  
_Rock you strong in these arms of mine_  
_Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow_  
_We're like fire and gasoline_  
_I'm no good for you_  
_You're no good for me_  
_We only bring each other tears and sorrow_  
_But tonight, I'm gonna love you like there's no tomorrow_

_Tomorrow, I'm gonna leave here_  
_I'm gonna let you go and walk away like every day I said I would_

Coming back from the prison after deal with Hardwick his conversation with Reid replayed in his mind what did he want he wants to walk into the house and Haley be there with Jack he wants what he is not going to get so as soon as he headed up to his office he grabbed the envelope pulled out the papers and signed. One time he told Haley that whenever she had enough of him he would let her go because that is what she would want and he would respect that 20 years later looking at his signature on the papers , he was true to his word.


End file.
